


One out of nine

by EdibleWaffleBites



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, reverse au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdibleWaffleBites/pseuds/EdibleWaffleBites
Summary: Usagi took advice from the black cat, just so she can become stronger and push the people that keep getting on her back.Luna had other things in mind: to awaken all the senshis to collect the silver crystal. For what purpose?To destroy the galaxy as intended before.





	One out of nine

_"Oh, Tsukino-san? I don't know. I hear that she has a real attitude, so no one bothers to talk to her."_

Usagi couldn't help but tighten her grip on the manga she is reading, remembering the events at school that fateful day. She couldn't believe the things that Osaka girl is telling the other students, well, it isn't far from the truth, but it doesn't matter. No one has any reason to talk about her behind her back. Her blonde hair pooled around her bedside, hugging the manga to her chest as she grits out noise through her teeth.

She should try to sleep or she will end up sleeping through the day, but it doesn't matter. School is uninteresting, teachers only pull Usagi out of class to say she's a poor example, and students would distance themselves from her as far as possible. That they might catch her idiocy.

Naru was the first to talk to Usagi in the school year. She stared at the ceiling for a moment to capture the piss-poor day. The curly redhead waltz up to greet her and much to Usagi's hesitance they hit off well... for a good few weeks. Rumours began to murmur across the school, unknown to her that it was about herself. Once it has been concluded and spread to her, the only person she can be certain who is spreading these was none other than Naru.

The two argued when Usagi called her out, and the memory blurred as students and teachers tried to tear her off of the girl who is staring at her mortified on the ground.

Now Usagi keeps to herself, the only comfort is staying up late, eating, and rotting her brains out with fun garbage. 

Well, it would have been fun if Usagi wasn't so aggravated about her brain recalling that day, angrily tossing the manga across the bedroom and tossing the covers over her head. "I don't WANT to be anyone's guinea pig!" her fingers wrapped around the pillow as she screams the words into it, making the world know but at the same time silenced.

She laid there, emotions exhausting her but her brain running everything through her to even consider sleep, caused her to be in a purgatory state. Finally, she unhid from her covers to catch some breath.

Only to be startled when a knock was heard from her window. Sitting up, she squinted to better her eyesight from the light of outside and noticed a crescent moon. Not at the sky, but facing towards her, beaming with raging red eyes. Usagi choked a bit, unsure what she has done to anger a cat at this hour, but she moved her hand into a wag to shoo the feline away. It didn't help. The cat kept staring back, as if with the intent that it won't leave anytime soon.

Now, this was getting bothersome, thought the high schooler. She crawled closer to tap on the window. One, two, three taps, and the cat looks to have grown infuriated each time. Unsure how to scare the cat anymore, she went to go tap again and this time the cat swiped at the glass, causing the girl to be taken aback.

"Open the window," the cat's jaw agape, a feminine voice of late 30's accompanying them only causing more distress to the blonde. Usagi scoots back, frightful, but also in awe, unsure how someone could manage such a trick at this hour. The noir cat pressed it's paw against the window, seething now as they bare their teeth, "or once you head out the door tomorrow the only thing you will be seeing are these claws!" 

Still uncertain, Usagi straightened up but now plastered a grin, amused at the joke that is now being pulled. "What? Did one of my so-called classmates sent you here so they can spread a rumour that I'm going crazy by talking to a stray cat?" she mused with the idea, putting a hand at the side of her face as she pretends to grasp, "Guess I am already doing that!" She laughed, turning her body to flop on the bed as she turns to glare at the clock on the wall. It was only 2 AM, not late enough to be hallucinating from sleep deprivation, but enough to make her go into a hysterical fit. 

"Listen now!" now the cat seems to be getting impatient, pushing both paws against the screen and whiskers twitching, "My name's Luna and I need your assistance," the cat stated, now referring herself with a name. Usagi looked back, unamused as her eyebrows raised. "I can help you get back at the people that wronged you." now insisting.

Usagi sat up once more, eyes wide, but narrowed as she began to process it. She could ask how did the cat know, how a cat can help even formulate an idea of revenge, or believe that this never happened and she will wake up in the morning forgetting this, but all that's left her lips were "What's the catch?" 

Now Luna has gotten to the girl, the tip of her tail swaying with anticipation, "I will tell you if you let me in," she kept pegging, but this time with a smirk ( can cat's even smirk? Usagi thought but, it sure seems like Luna did anyway ) as her head tilts, "I have something that can help you become stronger." 

Now the catch sounds like the cat is going to give her steroids.

And Usagi is absolutely game.

She unlatched it and quietly swung it open, Luna pouncing in greatly as she purrs, greatly amused to the warm temperature than the cold outdoors. Sighing in defeat, the pyjama girl closed the windows back and is now fully aware of the situation. "If you end up peeing in my room I will kick you," muttered the girl who is now growing groggy.

Luna pawed the cushioning underneath her, curled up and grinned, "I have greater things in mind than that."


End file.
